In His Eyes
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Lady Shiki winds up in a compromising position with Rido and Haruka is the one who saves the day...in a sense. Rido and Haruka slightly out of character. please r and r!


He had that flame in his eyes once again. They both bled into the deepest shade of crimson they could go. The gentleness of his solitary blue one disappeared. He seemed like an entirely different man to her. He pushed her to the wall even more as his head bent down to lick her neck. He grazed his fangs on her skin and let out what seemed like an inhuman sound.

The truth was he was so far into his bloodlust that she might not be able to pull him out. He was in one of those moods. The mood where all the blood in her body would come nowhere near satisfying him. The mood where he would take any part of her body regardless of what she said not to. Because in his world her body didn't quite belong to her anymore since they had become lovers. Even though she wanted to give in to him…her self preservation told her not to.

He pushed his hips in between her legs and she could feel something familiar poking her inner thigh. That was not good at all. Just as he was about to bite her she did her best to shove him away. A futile attempt but one that did bring about some of his sense back. But by the time she had gathered the courage to rebel against what he was intent on doing the sane part of his mind had given itself over to the beast. He grunted and bit down into her neck. She gasped as he crushed her into the wall yet again…pretty soon she would be on the other side of it. As her blood went to his eager mouth his lust also spiked. And his hands roamed the body he thought he was entitled to.

'_Please don't_,' she thought. "Rido-sama…please stop…let me go…" she protested. He didn't respond to her except to keep doing what he was doing. '_Don't…not here…_' the ball was just outside the room they were in. It would be a catastrophe if they both walked out smelling of blood and sex. But she heard the ominous sound of his zipper being undone before he leaned back to look at her the way an animal looks at its prey. Even though she cared deeply for this man she still feared him. There was a moment that passed between them where they both knew what was about to happen. The calm before the storm as some people put it.

He was about to move in on her when the door swung open letting in a vast amount of light and Rido's younger brother. He let himself in and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing Rido?!" he whispered harshly. Rido couldn't respond yet so she took his place for an explanation.

"Forgive me Haruka-sama but Rido-sama was thirsty so…" she cut of when Haruka glared at her. His eyes were only narrow slits.

"And who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Lady Shiki my Lord…I'm your elder brother's lover…" if he could kill with a look she would be a smoking crater in the earth. Rido who had his hands over his throat trying to gain his composure finally spoke.

"I'm fine now Haruka…you can leave us," he said.

But Haruka turned to her and asked, "You call yourself his lover? What gives you that right?"

"Because I call her that," Rido said sternly.

Haruka nodded his head and gave her one last harsh look before sealing them in darkness once again. She stood there for a moment dazed but snapped out of it when Rido sighed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said. She smiled faintly and walked over to him licking her blood of his chin.

"You don't have to be," she said. He took her hands in his and kissed them both in turn. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and bent down on one knee. She pulled back slightly confused but she was then fixated on watching him.

"You are my _lover_," he said, "But I'm _in_ love with you. And I want us to be more than just lovers." He pulled a box out of his pocket which contained a stunning diamond ring. A hand went to her mouth and she had to hold back tears. But he continued, "Please marry me darling. I promise I'll keep you safe from every man that's out there…including myself." He slipped the ring on her finger while she nodded enthusiastically.

How could she not marry him? There was a new light shining in his eyes and she let Rido kiss her sweetly. It was almost a cruel mockery of what his other side was like but…Lady Shiki loved him for every single thing he was. The two sides she saw in his perfectly mismatched eyes.

THE END.


End file.
